Hmmm
by Shi Ryu Ai
Summary: Harry finally admits he likes Ginny, but Ginny realizes she loves someone else... DG...really fluffy, really old, please read AN inside in bold type


Name: Shi Ryu Ai

Title: Hmmm...

Summary: Draco's 6th year and Ginny's 5th. Ginny starts going out with Harry, gets detention from Snape, and falls in love with…dun dun daa! Draco, the sexy Slytherin himself. Draco's been watching Ginny from afar ever since he first saw her… People are OOC, and I'm sorry for that. It's just a little story I thought up.

Rating: PG-13 for slight adult content hints and some language… not too serious though.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belong to me…sadly…they belong to J.K. Rowling. I hope to meet her someday…and I hope you like my stories! Review please!

Email: Wow, I just uploaded this on here and I wrote it lke... 3 years ago when I started reading D/G fics... and yea, I now realize just how badly written this fic is and that I should re-write it, but I'm just so damn lazy, so... yea... please, don't let this fic keep you from reading my other fics. I'm re-writing all those at least, so yea... umm... I love Draco! Oh, and please review so as to give me suggestions on how to write osme better fics and to encourage me to re-write this really crappy fic... i know... it's fluff... how boring...

Ginny was walking out of Potions class just as Harry was coming down the hall. She looked at him and started to stop dead in her tracks but instead was pushed right into him and dropped all her books, quills and parchment. He looked at her with a smile and started to help her pick things up.

"Weasley, detention. Don't block the hallways." A drawling voice was behind her as she looked up at Harry. She looked behind her and it was Snape.

"B-but, I didn't mean to! I-I was startled! That isn't fair!"

"It's either detention after dinner in my classroom or detention in the Forbidden Forest every night for a week."

"Fine…I'll come after dinner," she snapped back, horrified at the thought of going into the Forbidden Forest at night.

"Ha! It's just like a Weasley to do something as stupid as that!" a triumphant Draco was standing nearby, arms crossed, he saw the whole thing. He walked over to Ginny and pushed Harry out of the way. Then he stepped on one of Ginny's quills, and bent it, as he went into the dungeon to pick up something he forgot. Ginny got up so fast, she made herself dizzy. She started into the dungeon to yell at Draco when Harry grabbed her arm, "He's not worth it. C'mon, I'll walk you to lunch. Why don't you sit by Ron, Hermione, and I today?" Ginny blushed furiously.

"Uhm, uh…I mean…ok… that sounds nice." She scolded herself for sounding like an idiot.

_Stupid Potter. Why does she always act that way around Potter? Huh…I'll bet she'll follow him around all day if she didn't think anyone would notice. Damn, I wish she could do that to me. I wouldn't mind if she followed me around. Such beautiful hair. As red as fire, but has a soft glow to it. Ginny. How I wish you were mine. Your eyes, so bright and beautiful…I wish I could just stare into them forever. Crap… now I sound like a lovesick puppy. _Draco thought this to himself. He watched as Ginny was walking down the hall with Potter, still holding her arm, to lunch. He wished that he were the one holding onto her arm. He'd never let her go. He looked at her so longingly when she wasn't looking, but when she did look at him, all he showed in return was either a smirk or a scowl. How he wished he could be totally different and not bear the Malfoy name. Maybe, just maybe, then she would look at him differently.

"Malfoy, will you be here after dinner? I need someone to make sure Ginny does her detention. I'm to attend a meeting. Here, give her this note from me when she arrives. It says what she must do, and it has my signature on it." Snape said this without even letting Draco give him an answer. Oh well, at least he could watch over Ginny now. Snape handed Draco the note.

The Great Hall was filled with fabulous foods and lots of pumpkin juice. (a/n: i likes pumpkin juice. i likes it good ;P) It was Dumbledore's birthday today and there were well over2,000 presents behind the professor's table. Everyone had party hats and balloons. Even the Slytherins were having fun.

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw the redheaded beauty sitting between her older brother, Ron, and Potter. Hermione was looking at Ron with eyes only for him, as did Ginny to Potter, and as Draco had only eyes for Ginny. _Damn you Potter. Why does it have to be you? _Ginny was laughing at something Potter said.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny was laughing hysterically, but then had a strange feeling someone else was watching her.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry looked concerned.

"Oh, I just feel like someone's watching me or something.

"Oh…well, uh…. I mean...they're probably admiring you. You're very beautiful." Harry blushed as he said this and saw Ginny with her mouth open in surprise. That was a little weird coming from him...

"H-H-Harry? Do you really mean that?" Harry nodded. "Oh my, thank you. That, that's, uh, very flattering!" Ginny started to blush herself.

"Uhm…so..uh…do you have anyone to go to the dance with tonight, Ginny?"

"No…but I would love to go with you." Ginny was turning as red as her hair now. Ron and Hermione were trying to shush their laughing, but couldn't help but say "Awwww…" at the same time. Then they broke out in laughs again.

Draco noticed the blushing Ginny as he looked over at the Gryffindor table once again. Then he saw something he dreaded and wished he hadn't seen. Potter and Ginny were holding hands…? Draco went all white and the Slytherins were laughing at him for going all pale. First, he felt jealousy. Then he felt tears welling up behind his eyes. He felt sadness enter his emotions. He was going to cry. He would be so embarrassed if he were to cry in front of his fellow Slytherins. He wouldn't cry in front of them. He couldn't. He'd be the laughing stock of the school. And a Malfoy isn't made to be a laughing stock for anyone or anything. He got up from his seat and started to briskly walk to the exit of the Great Hall.

He was almost there when a tear fell to the ground. He was crying. He felt the tear run down his face as he started to run to the doors. One of his tears landed right on Ginny's hand.

Ginny sharply turned her head to see Draco run out as he gave her a last glance and a quick look at her and Potter's woven hands. She looked at his face and saw his tears starting to run down his now very pale face. She looked down at her hand and saw a tear. She wiped it off quickly and looked back at a now concerned Harry. His face showed confusion and curiosity. She shook her head and said 'Nothing Harry. Don't worry."

Ginny got up from her seat and went to go follow Draco after telling Harry that she had to go get her class things early today. They all waved good-bye to her and she waved back. She tried not to hurry out of the Great Hall.

When she was finally out, she started to run at break-neck speed. She could see the trail of tears Draco had left for anyone to see. She followed them to an empty corridor. One that no one would ever go down unless they had to have some alone time in one of the empty classrooms. She found Draco crying his eyes out in the very last room. She walked in as quietly as she could, but he looked up at her. He heard her from far away. He knew it was her.

"I know you're crying for some really important reason, but I don't know what. It's not very easy to make you cry." Ginny said this cautiously; maybe he would get the message that she was trying to understand him.

"W-w-why should you care Weasley? I have m-my own reasons. I don't have the perfect life you know." Draco said this a little softly so that Ginny would have to listen very closely.

"Well, even though you're a jerk to my brother, me, and my entire family, and not to mention you stepped on my favourite quill this morning and bent it, and you never apologized, I do want to help you."

"Then you're wasting your time. I don't need anyone to be friendly to me. Not a Weasley."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. You'd make fun of me."

"No I wouldn't. I swear. Girl Scouts honour." Ginny held up her right hand. When he looked confused, she shook her head and muttered something about muggles and making scout's honours as promises.

"No, Ginny. I can't tell you. You'd absolutely hate me and tell everyone and then I would be the laughing stock of the school."

"Woah…you've never called me 'Ginny' before. And I hate you anyway. I wouldn't tell…not even to Harry."

"Harry…" Draco spat in anacidly spine crawling voice. "Harry wouldn't listen to you. He probably thinks you're a little puppy dog, always following him around like you do."

"Oh yeah? Well Harry asked me to the dance tonight! So he does care about me! And why should you care? I saw your face before you left the Great Hall. You were crying and you seemed to be even more hurt when you saw my hand in Harry's. If you'd like to know what I think, I'd say you fancy me." Ginny said this in the meanest voice she could. She squinted her eyes at him when his shocked face looked up at hers. She crossed her arms in triumph.

"Why would I like a redheaded brat like you? I'd much rather be with someone who isn't a little puppy dog who likes to follow the people they like around and annoy them. And if you'd like to know what I think, I'd say you fancy me for caring enough to follow me. Just like a puppy dog. Can't leave your master alone?" Draco caught his evil grin somehow and stared a cold stare right into her eyes.

It sent shivers down her back just seeing him stare into her eyes that way. "Well-"

"I'm not finished yet, Weasley. You can't go to the dance tonight. You have detention. And guess what? It looks like I don't have to go to the dance either because Professor Snape has asked me to watch over you and make sure you do all your work. And I'll make sure you do it over and over again until you get it right. Even if it's past curfew. I have permission." Draco had an evil grin on his face going from one ear to the other. His gray eyes were fiercely dark now and he couldn't stop looking into her now less shining brown eyes. They were getting darker too.

"Oh! I hate you Draco Malfoy! Crap! I forgot all about my damned detention… Harry… I have to go now Draco. I guess I'll see you later. Damn you." And with that, Ginny left. And Draco started to damn himself for being so mean to his love. He started to cry again.

In the Gryffindor common room, Ginny's best friend, Nana(nah-nuh), was drawing.

"Nana, its time for class… let's go. Help me find Harry though."

"OK! Just let me finish the other eye. I'll be with you in a minute." Ginny sighed and crawled out from behind the portrait of the big fat lady. Harry was just coming down the hall.

"Ginny! Hey!" Harry started to run towards Ginny.

"Hey! Uhm… Harry? I just remembered something. I can't go to the dance with you tonight. Snape gave me that detention… remember?" Ginny was showing her sad face and was hoping that Harry would understand.

"Oh yeah. That's too bad. Damn Snape, I can't stand him! Well, I don't want you going into the Forbidden Forest instead, so go ahead and go. I'll find someone else I guess." Harry started looking down at his feet, finding them very interesting to look at.

"I'm sorry Harry. Maybe Cho isn't taken yet. Go on and ask her."

"Yea... Well, I have to go get my stuff now. Bye Ginny… I'll see you later." And Harry started togo through the opening behind the fat lady portrait, with Nana coming out. She and Ginny walked to their next class together.

It was dinnertime, and the Great Hall was filled with party stuff. Dumbledore opened all his presents and everyone was having a great time. When dinner was over, Dumbledore took out his wand and made all the tables disappear. Instead, there were now chairs on the sides of the Great Hall, and a dance floor for everyone. Cho agreed to go with Harry, and they were dancing as soon as Harry and Ginny said their good-byes.

Ginny was starting down the hall to the dungeons when she felt like someonewas watching her again. She walked at a faster pace and she could feel it following her. Watching her every move. She whipped around and was shocked to see who it was…. Draco Malfoy.

"Stalking me Draco? Huh… I guess you do fancy me." Ginny said this in a playful voice. A slight glint in her eye.

"No, I just happened to be walking towards the dungeon to see if you were there yet, then you were walking in front of me, and I decided to make sure you did get to the dungeon." Draco had a slight quiver in his voice. Ginny giggled at it.

"Well, it looks like we're already here then… **ahem**"

"What?"

"Well, won't you at least be kind enough to open the door for me? It's the least you can do."

"Fine." Draco walked over to the door and opened it up. He took out his wand to light the torches and pushed Ginny in when she started to take her merry old time to walk in. "Ow!"

"Well, I'm impatient. Sorry if I hurt you though. Didn't mean to." Draco said in a calmed down voice. His voice was turning as smooth as silk now, and he wanted her to notice it. He didn't know that she did notice it, however, and wanted to hear it more.

"Nah. You didn't hurt me. I'm a tough girl. Hehe." Ginny was smiling a sweet smile at him as she flexed her arms to show just-forming muscles. Her smile went away when she saw a glint in his eye. "What? You actually like it when I smile at you? Or do you like how my muscles are forming?

"Both, you're going to be strong, and I like your smile. It looks like it's a natural one. Not something plastered onto your face for show. It's...nice..."

"Well well well, looks like Draco does has a gentlemanly manner."

"Of course. I'm not all _that_ bad. Well, here's your work. It's from Snape, he signed it at the bottom too."

"WHAT? I HAVE TO ORGANIZE AND CLEAN THE WHOLE ENTIRE DUNGEON?" Ginny was furious and showed it with her face and voice. It made Draco take a jump back. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but why do I have to do this?"

"I dunno. He must not like Weasleys. Or Potters either…"

"Damn him."

"Yeah, he can get annoying." Draco started laughing with Ginny. Another glint in his eye…

"Well, I never expected that from you, Draco."

_Okay, pull the Malfoy charm. Just... **do it!**_, he told himself.

"You'd never expect this either…" Draco pulled Ginny towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. She fought against it at first, but then realized something she never thought would be true. She liked Draco Malfoy. She liked kissing Draco Malfoy. She accepted the kiss and returned it. Allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. It was minutes until they broke the kiss. It felt like seconds to them.

"Woah. You're right, I never expected that." Ginny still had a shock from it. Then it really sank in. "I never realized this before, but, I like you Draco. A lot. Wow… but…what about Harry?" Ginny was getting worried. Harry was all she wanted before, but now that she realized she'd rather have Draco, she didn't really care about Harry, except for the way he would react.

"Who cares. I like you Ginny Weasley. I always have. I always will. He'll never like you the way I do, Boy Scouts honour." Draco raised his right hand, laughing. Ginny was giggling and then pulled Draco in for another kiss.

Harry was walking down the hall to the dungeon to check up on Ginny when he heard a giggling noise coming from inside the dungeon. _Oh my god! What's happening? Is Ginny ok? Why is she laughing while in detention? _He started running down the hall and opened the door. Sadly, only to find Ginny and Draco all over each other. Locked in a passionate kiss.

"What the hell? Ginny! What are you doing? …Malfoy? MALFOY?" Harry was infuriated. His fists were cleched at his sides and his face turned red.

"Harry?" Ginny looked over to the door. She gasped when she saw Harry there, his head lowered and his hands curled into fists. "Uh..uhm…Harry..I can explain.."

"What are you doing here Potter? Aren't you supposed to be at the dance? And what do you think we're doing?" Draco said this with a grin on his face…he was disappointed to see that Harry didn't look up at him to see it. Then he noticed Harry wasbreathing heavily, his face redand found a great swell of triumph building.

"Why… how could you Ginny? I thought you liked me. I like you, a lot. But I guess you like Malfoy. Damn you Malfoy. DAMN YOU!" Harry was so mad he was as red as a brick and almost purple. He totally exploded and pulled out his wand, standing up again. He pointed it directly at Draco's heart. "You better explain now before I kill the both of you!" Ginny gasped.

"No! Harry! I love him! I've just realized this, but I've always loved him! Not you! I didn't know! I just confused it for you! I'm sorry!" And with that, Draco's mouth dropped as he stared at her, and Harry started to get a tear in his eye. He left the room, leaving them alone, and returned to the dance. He was furious.

"Oh my god, Draco. I'm sorry. I didn't know he liked me that much. I didn't know that he would pull his wand on you like that. I- I'm sorry…" Ginny was starting to cry but Draco interrupted her with a kiss.

"I love you too, Ginny." He said in a husky voice that sent shivers up Ginny's spine. And he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. All of a sudden, she broke the kiss. "Oh… I haven't done anything for my detention yet!"

"Don't worry." Draco pulled out his wand and said a few words. Instantly the dungeon was completely organized, top to bottom. "See? I'll just tell Snape that he didn't say whether or not it had to be done by hand or magic." Ginny kissed him sweetly. "Thank you, Draco."

Ginny locked the door and the next thing they knew, they were all over each other again. Draco used his wand to clear one of the tables. They landed on it, still kissing. Not letting go of one another. Draco reached up to hold Ginny's face. Ginny was on top of Draco, starting to unbutton his shirt. He let out a gasp as she touched his chest. Her touch burned his skin. She started to kiss him again and with such passion it made him go wild.

He moved his hands from her face to her back. Pressing her into him even more. She giggled every time he'd put his hands on her sides... it tickled.

Back at the dance

Harry burst through the doors of the Great Hall. He made a small group of people look at him, but when they saw the tears and the red face of fury on him, they looked away. He tried to find Ron and Hermione.

When he finally found them, they stared at him in disbelief. They'd never seen him like this before. He explained the whole thing. Hermione almost fainted, and Ron was turning red. Ron started running to the door and down the hallway.

He came to a complete stop when he heard giggles and moans coming from the other side of the dungeon door. Hermione and Harry finally caught up with him. They listened for a little while… finally they heard something other than giggling and moaning. "Oh, Draco! Why don't you stop that just for now! I want to talk to you."

Inside the Classroom

"Oh, no. Now it's time for the guy to listen to the girl talk." Draco laughed heartily. Then Ginny slapped him in the back of the head playfully. They laughed for a while, then Ginny kissed him again.

"I'm serious now. I just want to know what you have against Harry and Ron. Hell, I just want to know why you hate them, and my family." Ginny wasn't playing anymore.

"Well, I dunno. I guess I hate Potter because he always gets the good-looking girls like you. And, he's just so damned famous. No one notices me when he's around. No one notices me anyway… unless I make a remark concerning them. And, I don't hate your family. It's just what my father expects. I hate my father. He never leaves me alone. If something isn't more than perfect with me, he's on my case. You know, he beats me.. and mother... anywya...And Ron? Well, he just gets really bloody annoying trying to stick up for Potter all the time. It's kinda pathetic if you ask me. No offense on any part of what I just said though. I mean, why is it that I have to be second best at everything Potter does? Why is it that he gets all the fam eand glory for surving a stupid curse and getting his parents blown up in the process?"

Ginny stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

Outside the Door

Ron had his mouth wide open in surprise to Draco's answer. Hermione was looking at Ron strangely because of his expression. Harry just stood there. No expressions on his face, nothing.

"Well, Draco, I think we should go and dance. I'm tired of being locked in here… I want to party. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok, let's go show off in front of everyone and show them how much we love each other… ?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ginny said with a huge smile on her face. Little did she know that Hermione and Harry were outside the door… along with her brother.

Ron waited for the door to unlock before he yanked it open. Ginny was startled and jumped back into Draco's arms. They almost fell.

"Well, well… it looks like Malfoy's been trying to spoil my little sister! Malfoy! I'm going to kill you!" Ron had red ears and it looked as if he had steam coming out of them. He pulled out his wand, but before he could do anything, Hermione jumped in front of him, blocking the couple.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare do anything to them! Look at them, look at the way they're holding each other. Can't you tell by the way that they look at each other that they're meant to be? Who do YOU give that look to Ron?"

"You. Of course its you, but… Malfoy and my sister? My one and only sister? How? Why? Ginny?" Ron looked at Ginny when he said her name.

Instead, Draco led Ginny through the crowd of Potter friends and escorted Ginny to the dance. He looked at Ron and Harry with a smile on his face, wiping their faces of hate and replacing it with confusion. They followed them back to the Great Hall, fuming at the way Ginny would take Draco's side instead of theirs.

When everyone saw Ginny and Draco slow dance and kiss, everyone had their breath taken away. Ginny and Draco laughed as they saw everyone's faces and expressions. Especially Pansy's, Harry's, and Ron's. Every now and then, whenever Draco and Ginny kissed, Hermione would have to pull on Ron's robes to keep him from attacking Draco.

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and said, "You know Draco, you still have to give me something."

"What else is there to give you but all my love and care? And hey, I'll even let you have my body too….please, have your way with me!" He said the last bit in a mock pleading voice. He liked the thought of them together in a bed, just fooling around.

"Well, you broke my favourite quill today. You owe me an even better one now." Ginny laughed really hard when Draco almost dropped to the floor with disbelief. She caught him, but couldn't hold him up. He was too heavy. So she sat there on the dance floor with Draco's head in her lap.

"Well, you know what Ginny? You need to work on those muscles a little more." And Ginny slapped him upside the head again. "Ow! Maybe not then."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Sorry if I did, I didn't mean to." Draco was about to say something, but decided to pull her down for another kiss. That kiss lasted forever, and so did their love. And Draco bought her 50 brand new quills, each better than the other one.

THE END

A/N: Much thanks to my beta reader, Nana (my sister)Love you! Please review people! It would do me much good. I need more ideas! Sorry if everyone's OOC, but it's my very first fanfic. I swear the next one will be better! For now though, I'd like more ideas on what to write about.


End file.
